One Eye Sees More Than Two
by Nightwing1104
Summary: All Whisperwing wanted to do was fit in... Was that too much to ask? Losing an eye is an awful thing for any cat to go through, and for Whisperwing it changed her whole life forever. To make matters worse, a prophecy is delivered to her clan, and Whisperwing's life is put in danger. Can Whisperwing solve the prophecy and save her clan, along with her own life? (Please R&R. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to, "One Eye Sees Better Than Two." I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

As the sun began to rise in FrostClan, a she-cat began to twitch and squirm restlessly in her nest. A nightmare raged on inside of her head, and images raced through her mind that struck fear inside of her heart. A fierce badger, a single eyeball rolling out onto the dirt ground, blood everywhere...

"Hey, Whisperwing!" A rather loud voice and a sharp paw prodding the she-cat's side made her snap out of her nightmare.

"Whisperwing, you were having a nightmare again..." A lean, white furred Tom frowned as he watched the she-cat known as Whisperwing struggle to sit upright.

"Uh, Mintcloud," Whisperwing mumbled, twisting her head around to stare at the Tom. A single bright, golden eye stared back at Mintcloud. "You are on my blind side..."

Mintcloud flattened his ears, nodding and flicking and ear. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about that..." He turned his head away, not meeting Whisperwing's eye directly. The gleam of it made him feel uneasy.

The mint-green eyes that gave Mintcloud his name glared into the mossy ground of the medicine den. Mintcloud was the respected medicine cat of FrostClan, and Whisperwing was his newest patient. "Why don't you go get some fresh air? It'll be good for you to get outside."

Whisperwing just shrugged, turning her head away and standing on her paws. "Okay..." Was all she said as she exited the den.

Her fur shone in the early morning sun. A white pelt, dusted with gray and streaked with black along Whisperwing's sides. Those streaks were what Whisperwing's name was based on. Her mother felt the streaks resembled tiny wings, and so the name Whisperwing was formed.

That same pelt was now dirtied, and still had dried blood caked in it. Scars littered her belly and face, and the eye socket that once held Whisperwing's other golden eye was still covered with blood, both dry and fresh. Blood, and a few tears.

She was a broken version of her old self. Why was Whisperwing like this? Well, that nightmare she had was not just a frightening dream... That nightmare was a real memory, magnified in intensity in Whisperwing's mind.

* * *

Outside, the clan was bustling with activity. Though most cats paid no mind to Whisperwing. Either they gave her a quick nod, or they just ignored her completely. Whisperwing guessed they felt bad for her, and they didn't know what to say. Whisperwing didn't exactly mind this treatment.

Her name used to be Spiritwing, before the incident. But once everything changed, Whisperwing slowly drifted apart from her clanmates. She never talked much, and mostly kept to herself inside of the medicine den. She even requested herself for her name to be changed, because she felt her name didn't quite suit her anymore.

Whisperwing sighed softly as she sat down in front of the medicine den. She could see Twilightstar inside of the leader's den, a small, stone den with ferns covering the entrance. In one of the corners of the camp sat the nursery, a den made of sticks, moss and cobwebs. In front of the nursery, the siblings Skykit and Troutkit wrestled with one another, while their mother, Robinfur, and their father, Reedwhisker, watched in amusement.

Nightwing, the deputy of FrostClan, was organizing a hunting patrol in the center of camp. She seemed to be assigning Snaketail and Snowtail, the two brothers, and Flamesting to go with her on the patrol.

Whisperwing swiveled her head to the left, using her one right eye to watch the elders chat. Inside their stick, moss, and cobweb den sat Leopardpelt, possibly the grumpiest she-cat to ever roam the earth. Beside her sat Servalfur, one of the sweetest she-cats you could ever meet. Patchpelt lay in the back of the den, his snoring loud enough for everyone in the clan to hear.

Lastly, Whisperwing's eye fell on the apprentice den, where Lightningpaw was preparing to go out and train with his mentor, Shimmersoul. Treepaw was bouncing excitedly around her mentor, Jayheart, who looked exasperated and exhausted.

Everywhere Whisperwing looked, everyone looked so peaceful and content. Everyone, that is, except Whisperwing. The life had simply begun to fade from her eye, ever since that day. And she supposed that it would always stay that way. But Whisperwing wouldn't complain. She liked being alone, and she was happy to stay like this. Unnoticed, and blended-in.

Perfect.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 1! Tell me what you thought, and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Whisperwing!" Whisperwing lifted her head, her good eye settling on Nightwing.

The deputy was padding over to Whisperwing, her tail and chin held high in pride. Nightwing seemed to be full of pride, ever since the day she was named deputy. "I want you to come on the evening hunting patrol." Nightwing meowed, her bright green gaze fixed on Whisperwing.

Whisperwing was a little surprised at this. Usually cats wanted her to stay away from hunting patrols, for fear that her one eye would prevent her from seeing prey and accidentally scaring it off. This was especially prominent during leaf-bare, when prey was very scarce.

"A-Are you sure?" Whisperwing asked, pricking her ears.

Nightwing nodded, her black and dark gray tabby pelt being ruffled by a small breeze. "I'm sure. Twilightstar suggested it, not me. He's coming along too, and he wants to see you in action." She turned around, flicking Whisperwing's nose with her tail.

"Just make sure you don't screw this up, tick-brain. I told Twilightstar that you'd be a great hunter today, and I'm not going to be accused of lying." Nightwing finished off her warning with a sharp hiss, and then retreated inside the warrior den.

Whisperwing was left alone again, her heart beating rapidly. She hadn't been hunting in quite some time, and the very thought of attempting to catch a mouse scared her. Especially when she had to catch a mouse in front of Twilightstar.

Whisperwing knew that she was dangerously close to being turned into a medicine cat apprentice. She knew that many of the cats in FrostClan had suggested to Twilightstar that her place in the clan be changed. Most thought that Whisperwing was no longer capable of performing the duties that a warrior was required to do.

Whisperwing was beginning to think that those cats were right. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a warrior anymore. But she loved being a warrior. It was the best thing that had ever happened in her life.

Whisperwing sighed, standing and shaking her pelt out. She had allowed Tigerhope, one of the queens, to groom her pelt. Whisperwing could never say no to Tigerhope. After all, Tigerhope was her foster mother, after her previous mother, Spiritflight, died shortly after giving birth. Tigerhope was really all Whisperwing had left in the world.

Whisperwing quietly slipped inside the warrior den, ignoring Snaketail's growl of warning when she stepped too close to the sleeping tom's nest. She was too tired to care about how others felt about her actions.

She plopped down into her own moss and feather-lined nest, and let herself drift off into sleep. Perhaps in dreams, she could finally be a peace.

_"Whisperwing!" A shrill screech echoed in Whisperwing's ears. She found herself in a completely white world, much different from the warrior den that she fell asleep in._

_She turned her head, searching for the owner of the voice. But instead of a cat, she was met with a large, black paw with dull claws. _

_The paw wasted no time in clawing viciously at Whisperwing's face, while she stood, frozen and screaming in agony. Blood spurted up all around the white place, turning it a sickly red color. _

_Whisperwing gasped, collapsing onto the ground. A single, blood coated, golden eyeball rolled around in Whisperwing's quickly fading vision. After that, everything when dark, and she was lost in a sea of black._

"Whisperwing!" A voice sounded urgently in Whisperwing's ear, making the she-cat jump in surprise.

"If you aren't up in the next five minutes, I'll make sure you are banned from future patrols!" Nightwing was glaring down angrily at Whisperwing, her intense green eyes burning holes in Whisperwing's ducked down head.

"S-Sorry..." Whisperwing muttered, standing and pushing past Nightwing and outside of the warrior den.

The moon had risen high into the sky, and in its glow stood Twilightstar. He didn't look very happy as he caught sight of Whisperwing.

"Let's go!" He shouted, and Whisperwing flinched.

"Okay." She called back, though she wasn't sure if Twilightstar had heard. He had already turned around and was exiting the camp.

Nightwing shoved Whisperwing forward from behind, growling softly as she did so. "Remember what I said, mange-pelt," She hissed into Whisperwing's ear, "Screw this up, and I'll never get you onto a patrol ever again. You can go sort herbs instead. Don't disappoint me or Twilightstar! But more importantly, don't disappoint ME!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this chapter 3!**

* * *

Twilightstar let out a satisfied purr as he emerged from a bush. The leaves had nearly all fallen off of its thin branches, indicating the arrival of a harsh leaf-bare.

The FrostClan leader dropped a plump mouse at his paws, a pleased expression on his midnight-black face. His light blue eyes flickered up to gaze at Whisperwing. The disfigured she-cat hadn't managed to catch a single piece of prey, and the group had been out for at least a few hours now. It was a pitiful sight.

"Whisperwing, perhaps you should just head back to camp." Twilightstar suggested, shooting a warning glare at Nightwing as he saw his deputy snicker.

Whisperwing shook her head vigorously. "No, please, I can catch something. I just need more time..."

Twilightstar let out a heaving sigh, nodding and flicking his tail toward a great oak tree a few yards away. "Fine, then. There should be some squirrels over there, go check it out."

Whisperwing nodded, scrambling away toward the oak tree. As she padded over, she could feel small snowflakes beginning to coat her pelt.

Because FrostClan lied at the base of a steep mountain slope, the clan always received heavy amounts of snow in leaf-bare. The camp was in between the mountain slope and a green, lush forest. It was practically paradise in green-leaf.

Whisperwing twitched her ears, picking up a faint rustling sound from a pile of dead leaves. She swiveled her head in the direction, her golden eye looking around desperately to find the source of the noise. "I can't disappoint Twilightstar!" She murmured to herself.

Crouching down, Whisperwing stood in the classic hunting position that she had been taught by her mentor many moons ago. She slowly walked forward, making sure to keep her tail straight out so she didn't create noise.

Suddenly, the prey that was hidden in the leaves made its escape. It dashed out of the leaves, and Whisperwing could smell the scent of squirrel rolling off of it in waves. There was only one problem with the way the squirrel was running. It was going in Whisperwing's blind side, and she couldn't see the squirrel at all. Slashing out her claws in frustration, she tried to turn her head so that her eye could see. But by the time she finally managed to turn, the squirrel had already left, escaping her grasp.

"Well, I guess we know what you'll be doing from now on." Nightwing's taunting voice made Whisperwing tense her muscles in anger. This was all Nightwing's fault! If Nightwing hadn't been so harsh with her, maybe could have been calmer and detected where the squirrel would run!

"Twilightstar, I'm sure you feel the same way." Nightwing's green gaze shifted from Whisperwing to her leader, whose head was shaking in disappointment.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do." He stepped toward Whisperwing, reaching out his tail and resting it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Whisperwing," He mewed softly, "But you just can't fulfill warrior duties anymore. I'll arrange for Mintcloud to take you on as an apprentice."

Twilightstar turned his head, not wanting to look at Whisperwing's sorrowful expression any longer. "I'm truly sorry." He flicked his tail toward the direction of camp. "Let's head back. We all could use some rest."

Nightwing nodded in agreement, a pleased smirk crawling on her face as she walked beside Twilightstar.

Whisperwing hung back, small tears hitting the ground as she walked. She couldn't believe that everything she had trained for, all of those painstakingly long and difficult lessons, had been for nothing. Now she would have to work as a medicine cat apprentice. The very thought made Whisperwing feel sick inside. She didn't want to have other cats think she was weak. That wasn't who she was. She wanted to fight, but now... That dream had just vanished.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

While Whisperwing, Twilightstar, and Nightwing entered their camp on earth, a meeting was taking place in StarClan. About ten shimmering bodies sat in a circle, all chattering and talking at once. Their pelts shone in the moonlight, and their eyes glinted like eerie, colored chips of ice.

"Order, order!" A she-cat stamped her paw on a rock a few times, and in a few moments everyone went silent. The she-cat was quite beautiful, with a white and gray pelt and green eyes.

"Thank you, The she-cat dipped her head, addressing the group of cats assembled before her. "Now, I'd like to call this meeting to order."

"No offense, Spiritflight," a tom spoke, his voice rough and deep, "But I'd like to know the reason we are here."

The she-cat named Spiritflight narrowed her eyes, letting out a small hiss. "I was just getting to that, Owlear. As I was about to say, we need to talk about this prophecy and who we will send it to. Any thoughts?"

"Uh, what was the prophecy again?" A small, skinny she-cat asked, raising her tail high.

Spiritflight cleared her throat, repeating the prophecy that had gone around StarClan like wildfire ever since it had been realized:

_"A wolf will run through the frost, and a pair of fangs will tear everything in its path to shreds. Only the quiet whispering of a pair of wings can save the light, and destroy the never-ending evil of the night."_

As the prophecy was spoken, all the cats in the circle fell silent. All except for one.

A light brown she-cat with amber eyes stood, laughing loudly. "Well, if anyone is to receive this prophecy, it should be Nightwing. She's obviously the only one capable of deciphering it!"

A quiet murmuring swept around the cats, each whispering to one another about this comment.

Spiritflight snorted, laughing a bit herself at the remark. "She's also very capable at being a mean-spirited mouse-brain. You should know, Maplefur. After all, you gave birth to her."

Maplefur hissed, unsheathing her claws in anger. "Want to say that again?" She retorted, "At least my daughter has accomplished something. She's the deputy of FrostClan! What has your daughter done in her life so far? Oh, that's right... She got her eye torn out by a badger! Now she's an outcast, and she's going to become a medicine cat apprentice! What a job, what with sorting herbs all day and what not. You must be awfully proud!" Sarcasm coated Maplefur's words as she spoke the last sentence.

"Oh, really?" A rather large tom spoke up, his dark brown gaze fixed on Maplefur. "I happen to be a medicine cat, Maplefur. I'll have you know it is a very noble profession for any cat to have. That is something Nightwing will never have. Nobility."

Maplefur growled, lashing her tail and fluffing out her fur. "Well, I'll just show you how tough a warrior can really be! You clearly need a lesson in that, Mudeye!"

"Enough!" A fluffy ginger furred tom rose up onto his paws, glaring at the three cats. "You all should be ashamed, disturbing the peace of a meeting. We expect peace to be held on earth, and we expect it to be held here as well. Let's not stray off topic."

Spiritflight sighed, nodding. "Blazepelt is right. We shouldn't fight over this. Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

"Um, if I may," Mudeye spoke up again, "I think Whisperwing should be the one to receive the prophecy. She's a special cat, in both heart and soul. If anyone should earn this honor, it's her."

Spiritflight smiled, nodding and looking up at the moon in the sky. "Yes... Whisperwing would be an excellent choice. Does everyone agree with this?"

"Yes!" The cats all nodded and mewed in unison, but Maplefur kept silent. She had a nasty glare on her face, and that glare was directed toward Spiritflight. Though Spiritflight didn't seem to notice.

"Mudeye, since you suggested Whisperwing receive the prophecy, I think you should give it to her." Spiritflight mewed, and Mudeye pricked his ears in surprise.

"Are you sure, Spiritflight?" Mudeye asked, "Don't you want to see your daughter again?"

Spiritflight shook her head, chuckling and gazing up at the stars that twinkled brightly in the night sky. "No, I think it's best that she forget about me. The memory of me would just hold her back, and as a mother I could never allow that. Whisperwing will receive encouragement from her clanmates. She doesn't need me."

Mudeye nodded in understanding, smiling and letting out a yowl. "I think this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed! Everyone to get some rest."

The cats all nodded, their shimmering bodies moving away from one another as they retreated to their makeshift dens. No one saw Maplefur, though, as she stood alone in the clearing. No one saw that devious smirk plastered on her face, or that malicious gleam in her amber eyes.

"They think they are so smart. If anyone should know about that prophecy, it's me and my daughter. But, I know who is involved... Ha, I'll show them that my daughter is the finest warrior that ever walked the earth. They'll be sorry..."

Maplefur laughed quietly, disappearing into her own den. "This is going to be interesting. Interesting indeed..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a brand new one. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, so this is marigold." Mintcloud smiled slightly as he pushed the herb in front of Whisperwing. "We use it to cure infections."

Whisperwing sighed, nodding. "That's nice." She mumbled, and Mintcloud could tell that she was bored out of her mind at the moment. His new apprentice's eyes kept drifting outside of the den and toward the apprentices and their warrior mentors. It was obvious she envied them.

"Alright, why don't we just stop for today." Mintcloud mewed, pushing the marigold back into one of the holes in the side of the medicine den.

Whisperwing flattened her ears, her eye gleaming nervously. "Mintcloud, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault, I'm the one whose boring you to death." Mintcloud laughed, nodding toward the entrance of the medicine den. "Go out and get some fresh air. It'll do you good."

Whisperwing smiled a small smile, turning around and exiting the den. The first thing she saw as she stepped outside was Nightwing's piercing green gaze. The deputy did not look happy, but Whisperwing didn't feel like confronting her at the moment. Unfortunately for Whisperwing, Nightwing was actually planning to confront her.

"Hey, Whisperwing." Nightwing padded toward the light gray she-cat, and Whisperwing's breath hitched in her throat. She really hoped she didn't have to fight with Nightwing. She wasn't in the mood.

Nightwing held a dangerous gleam in her eyes, and for a moment pure terror washed over Whisperwing. The deputy stalked forward, forcing Whisperwing to step back, trying to avoid the frightening approach. "Well, it's about this dream I had last night... I heard a pro-"

"Whisperwing!" Twilightstar's loud voice called from across the camp, and relief swept over Whisperwing.

"I, uh, have to go..." Whisperwing backed away from Nightwing and dashed toward Twilightstar's den, leaving the black and gray deputy alone. And she did not look very happy. With an angry swish of her tail, Nightwing turned and disappeared inside the warrior den, grumbling curses to herself.

* * *

"Ah, Whisperwing." Twilightstar dipped his head to the one-eyed cat, a smile plastered on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

Whisperwing nodded, dipping her head in respect and sitting down in front of the black Tom. "Um, somewhat." She replied, flicking an ear nervously. She didn't like to talk about the nightmares she experienced. It made her feel like a tiny kit again, and that feeling just made her angry for some reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't rest well." Twilightstar sat down as well, his tail curled neatly around his paws. "But enough about that. I called you over here because Mintcloud has been giving me reports about your progress as a medicine cat apprentice." He paused and sighed heavily before continuing. "And I'm sorry to say that I'm disappointed with how you're doing."

Whisperwing hung her head, shame making her pelt grow hot. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured, flinching when Twilightstar stood and stepped closer.

"There's no need to feel sorry, Whisperwing," Twlightstar whispered, "I understand that this sudden change is hard to deal with. But you can't simply stop listening and try to forget about this. You need to grow up and move along with your life. Your mother would have. You should just try to follow in her footsteps."

Whisperwing gasped softly as Twlightstar mentioned her mother. "But, I'm not my mother." She protested, her head lifting to face her leader. Her one eye shone with a sorrowful light.

Twilightstar flicked his tail, nodding. "Yes, I understand that. She is dead. That's another thing I wanted to talk about... If the memory of your mother is what's holding you back, then you need to talk about it. Let your feelings out."

"But that's not what my problem is!" Whisperwing snapped, a growl edging her voice. She immediately realized her mistake, lowering her head again. "I don't even remember her at all. She died the moment I was born."

"Why don't you just go and train some more with Mintcloud?" Twlightstar suggested, "He needs you to learn someday."

"But I don't want to learn!" Whisperwing jumped up onto her paws, a sudden and indescribable feeling coursing through her body. Was this what frustration felt like? Yes, that's what it was. Whisperwing had never really experienced the feeling before, but now it was here, with a vengeance. "I just want to be a normal warrior! Is that so much to ask?!"

Without waiting for a response, Whisperwing darted out of the den and out of camp. Startled looks followed her as she escaped through the camp entrance, but Whisperwing ignored them. She was too concerned with getting out of there.

After a while, Whisperwing was too exhausted to run any further. She collapsed on the forest floor, small sobs escaping from her. Whisperwing couldn't remember the last time she had cried this way. She also noticed that it was somewhat difficult to cry with just one eye.

With the moon high in the sky, Whisperwing curled up into a small ball. She eventually fell asleep, the glow of the moon beaming down on her sleeping form.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Whisperwing woke with a startled gasp. She jumped up, standing on all fours. Where she stood was very different from the forest she had fallen asleep in. The forest that surrounded her now was mostly barren, with a few large trees. There was a disgusting odor in the air, and Whisperwing forced herself not to gag. No moon hung in the sky, and no stars glittered. She knew that this was not a good place to be. A cold chill and a voice behind Whisperwing made her jump, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"Hello, there." A deep and rough, but at the same time gentle voice called.

Whisperwing cautiously turned her head, her eye widening as she saw a tom standing behind her. His wiry light brown and gray pelt looked messy and unkempt, and his green eyes seemed to pierce through Whisperwing's very soul. What really made Whisperwing nervous was the tom's size. He was enormous, very unlike the sizes of the toms in FrostClan.

"No need to be afraid." The cat stepped toward Whisperwing, sighing as he saw her back away. "Maybe it'll be better if I tell you my name, hm? I'm Wolfheart, pleasure to meet you." He reached out a massive paw toward Whisperwing, who stared at it with a wide amber eye.

The cat named Wolfheart chuckled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. To Whisperwing, it sounded like an earthquake. "I see you aren't very used to greeting new cats." He brought his paw back onto the ground, his eyes gleaming with... Amusement, Whisperwing guessed. There was something else buried in their bright green depths, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Where am I?" Whisperwing asked, her head swiveling back and forth as she tried to fully take in her new surroundings.

"Well, you, my dear, are in the Dark Forest." Wolfheart replied, twitching his tail in various directions. "Welcome."

As "Dark Forest" reached Whisperwing's ears, she felt like she would either pass out or die due to fear. She had heard stories about this place when she was young. Tigerhope had always told her about being a good cat in life, so that she may be allowed to go to StarClan in death.

"I shouldn't be here." Whisperwing's voice dropped down to a quiet murmur, and Wolfheart pricked his ears to catch her voice. "And you... You must be evil, then."

Wolfheart burst out into a loud laughter, so loud that Whisperwing was sure that even the cats on earth could hear him. "No, no I'm not evil. You are mistaken. I'm sure you've heard of the tales, that when a StarClan cat travels into the Dark Forest they risk never coming out again? Well, that's what happened to me, sadly."

He sat down, wrapping his long tail around his paws and letting out a heaving sigh. "You go here to deliver a message to a cat, and you end up being trapped in this hell hole. It's a terrible place, let me tell you. Wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemies."

Whisperwing nodded, trying to be sympathetic. She decided to sit a good distance away from Wolfheart, though. She was still wary of him, and wasn't going to risk getting injured.

"You said you had to deliver a message... Who were you delivering it to?" Whisperwing asked, tilting her head.

Wolfheart shuffled his paws in the damp earth, shaking his head. "Shadowfang. One of the deadliest cats ever known. Aye, he's a big brute, that one. Used to belong to FrostClan. Even has a daughter there now. I believe her name is... Nightwing."

"N-Nightwing?!" Whisperwing gasped, shock filling her. It did make sense, though... That explained why Nightwing was so hostile all the time.

"Yes." Wolfheart nodded. Suddenly, he stood, walking toward Whisperwing. "Now, I suppose you are wondering why you are here..."

He unsheathed his claws, and Whisperwing knew something was a very wrong here. "I'm sorry, love," Wolfheart mewed, "I really am. But I've got orders to follow, set by Maplefur. If I kill you, then she will get me back into StarClan."

Wolfheart hissed softly, crouching down and getting ready to pounce on Whisperwing. The she-cat jumped up, turning and racing through the dark and damp forest.

"My apologies," Another dark voice could be heard in front of Whisperwing, different from Wolfheart's, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now."

A shadow raced across Whisperwing's impaired vision, and a heavy weight hit her. She was shoved into a tree at full force, the breath being knocked out of her lungs. As she struggled to breathe, the shadow stood over her, his claws hovering over Whisperwing's chest. The shadow had a pair of blue eyes, and it's teeth were as sharp as the claws that it possessed.

"By the way... I'm Shadowfang." Before cat could touch Whisperwing, however, a white and gray streak raced in front of her, protecting her.

"What?" Shadowfang growled viciously, snapping his jaws at the white and gray blur. "Get away, you have no business here!"

The streak, turning out to be a she-cat, hissed as well, scratching at Shadowfang's face and earning a yowl from him. "She has no business here either, Shadowfang. Leave her be."

"Sorry, but like Wolfheart I've got orders to follow. And I intend to keep the promises I make." Shadowfang let out a fierce screech, lunging at the she-cat.

Suddenly, a bright, white light surrounded Whisperwing and the mysterious she-cat, and the two were swept out of the Dark Forest and into a brighter, more beautiful land. They were safe... For now, at least.

* * *

"What?!" A loud screech erupted from the Dark Forest, coming from a very angry she-cat. "I told you to kill her. Was that not clear to you two imbeciles?"

Shadowfang hung his head in shame, followed by Wolfheart, who stood beside him. "We are truly sorry, Maplefur. One of those damned StarClan cats got in our way." He let out a growl, digging his claws into the dirt. "Next time I see her, I swear I'll-"

Maplefur hissed in annoyance, cutting him off. "Be quiet and let me think!" She paused for a moment, and a small smirk crept up onto her face. "Wait, I've got an idea..."

Wolfheart pricked his ears. "What is it?"

Maplefur turned her gaze on him, chuckling softly. "Oh, you'll see. And I think you'll be happy to know that it involves both of you..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now! And don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little short... Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyways! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats. It belongs to Erin Hunter, not me. **

* * *

"T-Thank you." Whisperwing murmured to the gray and white she-cat that stood before her. Her green eyes were enchanting, and Whisperwing felt as if she could become lost in them forever.

"You're very welcome." The she-cat smiled, dipping her head to Whisperwing. "Though, I don't need any thanks. I was simply protecting someone who needed my help."

"Why did they want to kill me?" Whisperwing asked, tensing up a bit. Her head shook back and forth slowly, scanning the landscape for any signs of another attack. "What did I ever do to them? They said something about orders they had been given..."

The she-cat sighed, shrugging and sitting down beside Whisperwing. "I'm not sure, to be honest with you. But whatever is going on, it's certainly not good." She turned her gaze toward the moon in the sky, worry gracing her features.

"Do you know them?" Whisperwing asked, turning her one eye toward the she-cat.

"Yes, I do. Those cats have no business in StarClan." The she-cat's eyes suddenly turned harsh and cold as she continued. "Wolfheart was trapped there for a reason. He's not who he seems to be."

Whisperwing nodded. She yawned a bit, and her eye fluttered sleepily. "Is there any way you could send me back to my clan now? I really should be getting back."

The she-cat nodded. "Yes, of course." Something began to nag at her mind, as if she had to remember something... The prophecy! It had to be delivered soon, before... Before what, she wasn't sure. But if Whisperwing was to receive it, then she had to receive it now.

"But first... I need to tell you something. A prophecy."

Whisperwing gasped, nodding slowly. "Uh, o-okay..."

The she-cat closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "A wolf will run through the frost, and a pair of fangs will tear everything in its path to shreds. Only the quiet whispering of a pair of wings can save the light, and destroy the never-ending evil of the night. "

Whisperwing raised her paw cautiously. "Uh, could you do me another favor? Please explain what that prophecy means..."

The she-cat smiled, laughing. "I'm sorry, but even I can't do that. This prophecy is for you to figure out, and for you alone. But don't worry. We will be here to guide you toward the right path in life."

In the distance, a bright light shone. It seemed to be calling to Whisperwing, and it was slowly moving closer as the seconds passed.

"I believe that it is time for you to return to your own world." The she-cat murmured. She stepped forward, nuzzling Whisperwing by rubbing her cheek against Whisperwing's own.

"Good luck, sweetheart." The she-cat whispered, and then stepped back again.

Whisperwing watched as the light enveloped her, surrounding her in a near-blinding embrace. "Who are you?!" She called. She could feel herself disappearing from this world as she spoke.

"Spiritflight."

The name echoed in Whisperwing's mind, making her shudder uncontrollably.

In mere seconds, Whisperwing was transported back into her own world. And someone was waiting for her there, watching Whisperwing as she yawned and stretched in her nest.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back soon for a new one! Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Nightwing sat in front of Whisperwing, her green eyes glaring angrily. "Finally, you're awake."

Whisperwing nodded, sitting up slowly. She unsheathed her claws, just in case she had to defend herself. She noticed that her claws were duller than normal, probably because she had never really taken the time to sharpen them against a tree or a rock. Right now, Whisperwing was regretting that mistake.

"As I was saying earlier," Nightwing mewed, stepping even closer toward Whisperwing, "I heard a prophecy last night. A she-cat gave it to me..."

"And..?" Whisperwing asked. She had no idea where this was leading. And didn't Spiritflight say that this prophecy was for her, and her alone? Why did Nightwing hear about it?

"And, since _I_ am the _only_ cat that is allowed to hear the prophecy, I'm going to have to kill you now." Nightwing unsheathed her claws, letting the morning sunlight that flooded into the warrior den glint off of them.

"Wait, I thought I was the only cat allowed to hear the prophecy?" Whisperwing mewed, standing up to defend herself. Well, at least try to defend herself. "That's what Spiritflight said..."

"Spiritflight?" Nightwing looked confused as she spoke the StarClan cat's name. "Maplefur came to me, not Spiritflight..."

The deputy looked down at her paws for a moment, thinking over what had just been said. Finally, she raised her head again, shrugging indifferently as she raised her claws into the air, examining them.

"It doesn't really matter who gave who the prophecy. What matters is who receives it and figures it out. And there can only be one cat for that job. And I am the best choice. You are just a disfigured runt who should just be cast out of the clan like the filthy rogue you are."

Nightwing lunged toward Whisperwing, letting out a yowl that was sure to wake the entire clan. "Now do us all a favor and just die!"

Whisperwing screeched in fear, and again in pain as Nightwing's claws ripped through the flesh on her side. The deputy would have struck again, but Mintcloud burst into the warrior den and tackled her to the ground before any more damage could be done.

"Enough, both of you!" Mintcloud shouted, growling loudly as Nightwing struggled underneath of him. The medicine cat was heavier than he appeared, and it was difficult to escape his grasp once be caught you.

"Whisperwing, get out of here." He eyed the blood that trickled down from her side warily. "Go to the medicine den so I can fix that wound up."

Whisperwing obeyed, limping past the two cats and going toward the medicine den.

"And as for you," Mintcloud turned his light green gaze on Nightwing, who had given up the struggle and simply lay limp, "I'm letting Twilightstar deal with you. If you're lucky, you won't be cast out of the clan."

Nightwing hissed, summoning enough energy to shove Mintcloud aside and off of her back. "Ha! Like I'd let a puny medicine cat beat me. I don't need you. I've got a prophecy now. It's mine to solve, and no one else's. Whisperwing doesn't stand a chance against me and Maplefur."

"Prophecy? What prophecy? Why are you trying to kill Whisperwing? And who's Maplefur?" Mintcloud asked questions rapidly, many more buzzing around in his mind like angry bees.

But those questions would be left unanswered. Nightwing rolled her eyes, pushing past Mintcloud and padding across the camp and toward the camp entrance.

"A pity that you'll never get an answer to any of those questions." She called, "But I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. Ask Whisperwing. She knows about the prophecy too."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Mintcloud demanded, charging toward the black and gray she-cat.

"Anywhere but here. I'm obviously going to be exiled now, so why bother staying?" Nightwing flicked her tail, raising her muzzle up into the air and snorting. "See ya around, leaf-lover." With that, Nightwing disappeared into the undergrowth.

Mintcloud watched her go, anger surging through him. There were so many questions that he had, and Nightwing wouldn't answer a single one! But one question above all made Mintcloud uneasy. "What is that prophecy?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a new one, and don't forget to leave a review! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**(And thanks for all the kind reviews!)**

* * *

"And so, it is with a rather heavy heart that I appoint Reedwhisker the temporary deputy of FrostClan." Twilightstar's voice rang out across the camp, though the leader sounded tired and old, rather than confident and proud.

The moon shimmered eerily in the sky above, the light emanating from it making the slight dusting of frost on the ground glitter.

"Thank you, Twilightstar." Reedwhisker smiled, dipping his silver and blue head down in respect.

"You've earned this, Reedwhisker," Twilightstar replied, the black tom clearly trying his best to put on a smile. But that was hard to do when you realize that your previous deputy was a crazed, would-be murderer.

"Just know that this is only temporary. So if Nightwing comes back..." The leader trailed off, his voice dwindling in the chill of the night.

Reedwhisker didn't seem to know what to say to that. He simply nodded, his eyes looking Twilightstar over carefully. "Uh, yes, I understand." He mewed.

Then, he turned and padded down the stone pathway that lead him back to the crowd of cats that had gathered to watch the ceremony. He sat down beside his mate, Robinfur, who purred happily and gave him a few joyful licks on the ears.

Whisperwing tilted her head up, watching with an aching heart as Twilightstar half-padded, half-staggered into his den for the night. She desperately wanted to console him, but she feared that she would only make him more upset.

She supposed that it wasn't wrong that Twilightstar felt this way. He had trusted Nightwing, and he had put his faith in her. And then she simply walked away, like FrostClan meant nothing to her. Whisperwing could only imagine how hurt Twilightstar really felt, being betrayed like that.

"Hey, Whisperwing!" Mintcloud's call made Whisperwing turn her head curiously. "I want to talk to you about a few things..."

"Okay!" Whisperwing called back, standing and walking toward the medicine den. He probably just wanted to check on the scratches Nightwing had inflicted earlier this morning. They were pretty sore, and dried blood matted the fur that surrounded the wounds.

"Just sit down in this nest here, and we can have a chat." Mintcloud instructed, and Whisperwing hesitantly obeyed. What was going on with Mintcloud? Why was he acting so strangely?

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," Mintcloud mewed. "Nightwing said something about a prophecy before she left. And about this cat... Maplefur. Do you know anything about these things? She told me to ask you, since you would know..."

Whisperwing gulped, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She didn't want to tell Mintcloud about the prophecy! She was afraid that if she told, she would be pressured into figuring out what it meant. And Whisperwing wasn't sure if she wanted that. No, she was sure that she didn't want it.

"I don't know anything about a prophecy." She mewed, cursing herself in her mind as she heard her voice shake.

A loud voice slammed through Whisperwing's mind, making her lurch in agony. "Don't lie, Whisperwing," the voice belonged to Spiritflight, the StarClan cat that had saved Whisperwing. "Do what is right; Tell Mintcloud!"

"Are you alright?" Mintcloud was staring down at Whisperwing, his eyes widened in shock. That was when Whisperwing realized that she was lying on her back, her paws stinking up in the air.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Whisperwing murmured, her pelt not with embarrassment as she righted herself and sat up again. She took a deep breath, closing her eye and recalling the prophecy in her mind.

"A wolf will run through the frost, and a pair of fangs will tear everything in its path to shreds. Only the quiet whispering of a pair of wings can save the light, and destroy the never-ending evil of the night." She repeated, confident that she had said it with the words that Spiritflight had told her.

"Pardon me?" Mintcloud looked bewildered, his ears pricked and his white pelt fluffed out.

"That's the prophecy I was told," Whisperwing explained quietly, "I do know about it. I'm sorry I lied."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. At least you told me." Mintcloud looked very uneasy, as if something had disturbed him greatly when he heard the prophecy.

"This cat named Spiritflight gave it to me." Whisperwing mewed, raising an eyebrow when Mintcloud perked up at the name. "She said I'm the only cat that can solve it. But my question is, why does Nightwing know about it, too?"

"I don't know..." Mintcloud mumbled. He seemed to be in a trance, his eyes staring straight forward and a little to the side of Whisperwing. Suddenly, he shook his head and looked at Whisperwing as if nothing had happened at all.

"I don't know, but that Maplefur must have had something to do with it. She's Nightwing's mother, and she's even more prideful of herself and her daughter. She probably wants Nightwing to receive the prophecy so that she can be a "hero," Mintcloud snorted, "Some hero."

"Wait, so then Maplefur is Shadowfang's mate?" Whisperwing asked, realizing too late that she mentioned the Dark Forest Cat.

Mintcloud's eyes turned cold and harsh, and he glared at Whisperwing. "How do you know who that is? Tigerhope would never tell a kit about him."

"Uh, he..." Whisperwing trailed off, unable to think of a good lie to cover herself up. "He tried to kill me..." She mewed, hanging her head. There was no point in lying. "So did this other cat, named Wolfheart. They said Maplefur ordered them to do it."

Mintcloud jumped up onto his paws, storming out of the medicine den.

"Where are you going?!" Whisperwing called, racing after the medicine cat.

"I'm going to tell Twilightstar," Mintcloud replied, "Maplefur, the so-called StarClan cat, needs to be eliminated. And so does her "perfect" daughter, Nightwing."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Bye for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter! This chapter has some action, which I think the story kind of needed right about now. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Mintcloud, you can't!" Whisperwing wailed, trying to keep up with the white tom.

"What?" Mintcloud broke his stride to whip his head around and glare at Whisperwing. "Those two cats want to kill you, Whisperwing! Doesn't that bother you at all?!"

Whisperwing didn't know how to respond. Of course it bothered her. She didn't want to die, but she didn't really want Nightwing and Maplefur to die either. They were just corrupt, but they couldn't really be evil...

She opened her mouth to speak, but Mintcloud was no longer standing in front of her. He had stepped inside of Twilightstar's den, spilling the story about Maplefur, Nightwing and the prophecy.

Silence gripped the camp as Twilightstar processed the story in his mind, shock overwhelming him. Finally, the leader turned his head, refusing to believe anything Mintcloud had said.

"I don't believe it, I just don't." Whisperwing could hear Twilightstar's voice from where she was standing.

"But, sir-" Mintcloud began, but he was cut off by a harsh growl.

"Get out!" Twlightstar bellowed, "NOW!"

Mintcloud flattened his ears, nodding and backing out of the den. He padded toward Whisperwing, his tail and ears drooping in defeat.

"It looks like we are on our own," He mewed, "We need to solve this problem ourselves."

Whisperwing sighed, closing her eye and turning away from her mentor. "I'm going to get some rest." She stated, walking toward the warrior den.

"Be careful." Mintcloud called, "I don't want you getting hurt in your dream."

Whisperwing didn't pay much attention to him. She was still conflicted about what she should do about Nightwing and Maplefur. She didn't want to be killed, but she didn't want _them_ killed either. And on top of that problem, she still had to figure out what that prophecy meant.

"Maybe I'll figure it out in the morning." She murmured, drifting into the black claws of sleep.

* * *

A terrified screech ripped Whisperwing out of her dreamless sleep. She jumped up, her eye scanning the warrior den to find the source of the screech.

"Help! HELP! Intruder!" The voice was a mixture of the all the queens' voices. Someone was invading the nursery!

Whisperwing raced out of the den, charging toward the nursery. She stuck her head inside, her heart fluttering as she recognized the large, gray and brown tom that stood before her, his green eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Well, hello again, love. Remember me?" Wolfheart's rough voice sent a shiver down Whisperwing's spine. How in the world did Wolfheart get here? He was a Dark Forest Cat, he shouldn't be on earth! So, why was he?

"Whisperwing, you know him?!" Tigerhope was shocked, her amber eyes wide as she turned to Wolfheart and Whisperwing simultaneously.

"This time, you won't get away!"

Wolfheart lunged toward Whisperwing, his claws raking across her chest. Whisperwing yowled in pain, unsheathing her claws and struggling to defend herself. But Wolfheart was smart. He stayed in Whisperwing's blind side, so she was unable to find him and attack. Whisperwing's defense mode kicked in, and instead of fighting, she ran for her life.

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, louder than she had ever spoken before. The warriors, apprentices, and Twilightstar all raced out of their dens and into the camp, their eyes widening as they saw Wolfheart.

A shadowy aura surrounded him, and the air chilled where he walked. Bits of shadow to his paws, and his eyes gleamed red for a moment. He looked like a demon in cat form, straight from the very depths of Hell.

"Don't just stand there!" Twilightstar yowled, "FrostClan, attack the intruder!"

The warriors and apprentices all charged toward Wolfheart, and for a moment, fear flickered in his eyes. However, it soon vanished, and he decided to ignore them and continue his assault on Whisperwing.

Whisperwing gasped, tripping over her own paws and falling down to the ground. Wolfheart pounced on top of her like a cat would pounce on a mouse, his claws sinking into her shoulders.

"Goodbye, my dear." He whispered, his jaws hovering over Whisperwing's throat. Whisperwing gasped, words exploding into her mind as Wolfheart's teeth ghosted over her neck.

_"A wolf will run through the frost."_

"NO!" Twilightstar screeched, jumping and tackling Wolfheart off of Whisperwing.

Twlightstar slashed his claws mercilessly across Wolfheart's face and stomach, until the Dark Forest Cat was able to push the leader off and race out of camp, FrostClan warriors and apprentices nipping at his heels as he ran.

"Whisperwing!" Mintcloud raced out of his den. Cobwebs and herbs filled his mouth.

"How did he get here?" Reedwhisker spoke, standing beside Twilightstar.

"I have a theory." Mintcloud called, and Twilightstar nodded in understanding.

"There is a portal," Twlightstar explained, turning to Reedwhisker." With it, the Dark Forest Cats have an entrance into our world."

Twilightstar stared at the dark red trail of blood that Wolfheart had left. He sighed, hanging his head and growling softly. "This is not good, not good at all."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed, check back next time for a whole new chapter. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! :3**

* * *

Wolfheart gasped, struggling to breathe as he raced toward the portal that would take him back to the Dark Forest.

"Dammit." He muttered as he was transported back to the Dark Forest.

His paws hit the damp earth once more, and he sighed heavily. Being on earth was much better than being in this place. He wished he could have stayed longer, enjoyed the scenery more.

"Wolfheart!" Maplefur called to the gray and brown cat. She and Shadowfang were standing together a few yards away, glaring at him. Another cat stood there also. Her gray and black fur and green eyes nearly matched Shadowfang's.

"That must be his daughter." Wolfheart murmured to himself.

"Come here, NOW!" Maplefur snapped impatiently, her claws unsheathing as Wolfheart stepped toward them.

"I-I'm sorry, Maplefur... I-"

"You failed, that's what you did." The she-cat Wolfheart presumed to be Shadowfang's daughter spoke up, her claws unsheathing as well.

Maplefur rested her tail on the she-cat's shoulders. "Easy, Nightwing. I'll handle this." She gave Nightwing a small nod, and Nightwing smirked a bit as she began to understand.

Maplefur hissed, stepping toward Wolfheart and making him take a few steps back. The expression on his face was one of pure confusion.

"Yes, I failed. I-I'm truly sorry, Maplefur. I'll try again next time." Wolfheart bowed his head, ducking his eyes down in respect.

"Unfortunately for you, Wolfheart, there is not going to be a next time." Maplefur mewed, chuckling darkly as she stood over Wolfheart.

Wolfheart gasped, his head raising in shock. "What?!" His eyes narrowed as he stood to his full height, a growl escaping him. "No, no, you promised me... You promised me entrance back into StarClan! You'd put a good word in for me, you'd get be back in!"

Maplefur laughed, lunging toward Wolfheart at an impossible speed. Wolfheart fell to the side, struggling to stand again. But his own weight betrayed him. Maplefur was smaller and leaner, letting her move quickly and strike with precision.

"My dear, dear Wolfheart," Maplefur stood on top of him now, her claws digging into the flesh on his sides. "I'm afraid that I am no longer part of StarClan. I've been trapped here, like you. It wouldn't have worked, even if you had managed to kill Whisperwing. Besides, even if I was part of StarClan, how could I get you back? You are an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Maplefur suddenly bent down, a crazed gleam in her amber eyes as her teeth sank into Wolfheart's throat, blood spurting up from the wound as she hit the jugular.

Wolfheart let out a strangled, gurgling cry, twitching and convulsing uncontrollably. "Y-You... U-Used..." He couldn't push anymore words out. He simply didn't have the strength.

"Yes, I did use you." Maplefur turned her back to the dying Wolfheart, a smug smirk on her face. "Perhaps if you actually managed to kill Whisperwing, you could have lived. Well, lived as a spirit."

Wolfheart let out one more cry, then lay still. His blood covered body began to fade, and in a few moments, he was completely see-through. A few more, and he was gone.

"A wolf will run through the frost." Maplefur murmured, chuckling and closing her eyes. "Well, a wolf did run through the frost today. So we haven't messed up the prophecy. Everything is going according to plan."

She opened her eyes again, her gaze shifting to Shadowfang and Nightwing. "Now, let's see if we can make a pair of fangs tear everything to shreds..."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Sorry about the shortness. The next update might be slightly delayed, because the dreaded writer's block is creeping up on me. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I was able to push this one out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Whisperwing lay awake in the warrior den, her eye staring up at the ceiling of the den. Her wounds had been bandaged, thanks to Mintcloud. She was scheduled to restart her training tomorrow, though she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"A wolf will run through the frost." Whisperwing murmured again, and Snowtail let out a hiss of annoyance. Whisperwing had repeated that part of the prophecy ever since it had burst into her mind earlier that morning. She was beginning to understand that part now.

"Do you mind?" He grumbled, lashing his white tail, "Some of us would like to get some rest around here!"

"Sorry!" Whisperwing squeaked, curling her tail over her nose.

"You should be sorry, disturbing my slumber like that." Snowtail mumbled, his snoring picking up again as he fell back to sleep.

The whole of FrostClan still seemed to be on edge from Wolfheart's attack earlier. Several guards had been put in front of the nursery, if anyone tried to disturb it again. Why Wolfheart was in there was a complete mystery.

Whisperwing let out a small yawn, tossing and turning uncomfortably in her nest. Finally, she just gave up on the sleeping. It obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Instead, Whisperwing stood up and padded out of the den, careful not to disturb her clanmates. StarClan knows what they would do to her if she disturbed them. She was already in enough trouble with Snowtail as it was.

"Alright, let's get this prophecy solved." Whisperwing mewed to herself, sitting in the center of camp and looking up at the stars. They were brighter than usual tonight, and Whisperwing found this comforting. Perhaps her warrior ancestors were trying to send her wisdom and guidance by looking down on her tonight.

"A pair of fangs will tear everything in its path to shreds. Okay, maybe someone will... Bite everyone in the forest?" Whisperwing shook her head, giggling a bit at her theory. "No, that can't be it. How is that dangerous?"

A cold wind gusted into camp, making Whisperwing shiver. She lost her train of thought for a moment, but quickly regained it. "Only the quiet whispering of a pair of wings can-"

The wind blew harder this time, nearly knocking Whisperwing onto the ground. "What is going on?" She muttered, picking herself up and continuing on.

"Can save the light, and destroy the never-ending evil of the night." When Whisperwing spoke the word, "night", something clicked inside of her.

"Night... Nightwing... Nightwing! Nightwing must be the never-ending evil of the night!" Whisperwing mewed, a little too loudly.

Mintcloud poked his head out of the medicine den, staring at Whisperwing with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Nightwing is the never-ending evil of the night!" Whisperwing said excitedly, racing over to Mintcloud.

Mintcloud thought for a moment, nodding. "Yes, that seems right. And a wolf will run through the frost is when Wolfheart ran through FrostClan, chasing you. But what about the fang part? And the whispering of wings?"

Mintcloud's eyes suddenly lit up, and he stared at Whisperwing with a new interest.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Whisperwing asked, feeling uncomfortable under Mintcloud's gaze.

"Whisperwing... You are the whispering of wings. You have to save the clan!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Bye for now guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-What?!" Whisperwing mewed in shock, stepping back a very paces. "B-But, Spiritflight never told me... She just... I..." Whisperwing couldn't form any words.

Mintcloud pricked his ears as he heard the name, "Spiritflight."

Whisperwing raised an eyebrow. "Mintcloud, what's so special about Spiritflight? Why do you always perk up when you hear her name?"

Mintcloud sighed, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "I'd rather not say who she was..."

"Why?" Whisperwing asked, her voice sounding more like a kit's when it whines.

"Because..." Mintcloud ducked his eyes away. "Let's just say, she's someone really important to you."

Whisperwing just hissed, lashing her tail. "Fine, whatever." She muttered. "Anyway, how am I going to save FrostClan? I can't save anyone by myself, let alone an entire clan!"

Mintcloud shrugged, a worried look present in his light green gaze. "I'm not sure, but you're going to have to. Let's think about that fang part. It's the only part we're missing."

Whisperwing nodded, trying to concentrate. But all she could really think about was the part of the prophecy that told her she had to save FrostClan. How was she supposed to do that? StarClan was asking way too much now. Maybe she should tell Spiritflight at the Moon-

"So, any ideas?" Mintcloud broke Whisperwing out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no, nothing." Whisperwing admitted. "I haven't got a clue."

Mintcloud looked up at the night sky. It was beginning to lighten, indicating that the sun was beginning to rise.

"A pair of fangs... Fangs..." Whisperwing murmured.

Mintcloud suddenly spoke up again. "Whisperwing, say fangs again."

"Fangs." Whisperwing mewed, not sure where Mintcloud was going with this.

"And drop the s now."

"Fang."

"That's it!" Mintcloud yowled, and surprised murmurs and grunts met his outburst. It was clear the clan had been woken up.

"What's it?" Whisperwing asked, clearly confused.

"Don't you see?" Mintcloud was ecstatic. "Fang, Shadow_fang?_ Shadowfang is obviously the enemy! He's going to tear something to shreds. In other words, he'll destroy something. Probably this clan."

His eyes turned scared as he looked over Whisperwing. "And you're going to have to defeat him."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Stay tuned for a new one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for Whisperwing. She wasn't able to pay attention at all to Mintcloud's lesson on dangerous herbs, but her mentor couldn't blame her for that. The news that had been revealed last night was a total shock to Whisperwing's mind. She couldn't begin to think of a plan to defeat Nightwing and Shadowfang. And who knew? There could be tons more Dark Forest Cats, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

And on top of all that, Whisperwing couldn't make her mind up. She didn't want to be the one to kill Nightwing. As much as she disliked the former deputy, Whisperwing didn't want Nightwing's blood on her paws. It just didn't seem right. They were clanmates, and they would stay that way forever, whether Nightwing left or not.

The sky was beginning to darken as Whisperwing stepped outside of the camp for some peace and quiet. The camp was getting too cramped and noisy for her, and she needed a break from all the chaos.

Whisperwing sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of rain on its way. But to her surprise, she found none.

"That's odd..." Whisperwing murmured, though she didn't try to think about it too much. Sometimes clouds just came and went. They didn't have to be storm clouds, right? No, they didn't. It's just a fluke, an unusual occurrence. That's all...

Whisperwing sighed, sitting down beside a rather large oak tree and taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped, though.

"Whisperwing!" The sound of her name being called broke Whisperwing out of her semi-peaceful state.

"Whisperwing!" The voice called again, louder and more urgent this time.

Whisperwing hesitated before chasing after the voice. It could very well be a trap. But, what if it wasn't...? What if it was Spiritflight calling to her? She didn't know the StarClan cat's name very well, but she did feel that she was very important...

"WHISPERWING!" The voice was a loud screech now, and a distinct voice pitch was impossible to pick out.

Whisperwing didn't have to worry about going toward the voice, though. The owner of the voice came to her instead.

"You're smarter than I thought."

"Nightwing." Whisperwing gasped, her claws immediately unsheathing.

"Oh, keep your fur on." Nightwing's mocking tone made Whisperwing shudder. "I just want to chat, that's all."

Whisperwing narrowed her one amber eye, not ready to believe Nightwing completely. Clanmate or not, Nightwing was still considered an evil traitor now. Whisperwing couldn't risk taking any chances.

"What do you want to talk about?" Whisperwing asked, pricking her ears curiously.

"Oh, just," Nightwing's claws silently unsheathed as she spoke, "Things."

"Nightwing, get out of here." Whisperwing mewed, as confidently as she could. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Oh, it's not me that you should be worried about." Nightwing shot back, chuckling. "It's Shadowfang and Maplefur that should be making you shudder uncontrollably in fear."

As the two cats' names were mentioned, angry and loud yowls sounded in the distance.

"Looks like they're on their way now." Nightwing noted, her head swiveling in the direction of the noise. Her green gaze drifted back to Whisperwing, and she took great pleasure from watching the fear fester in her eye.

"So, what will you do now, Whisperwing?" Nightwing asked, "Will you're little pacifist attitude save your clan now? Huh?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. See ya guys next chapter! Bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this new chapter. :3**

* * *

"Attention, FrostClan!" A loud, commanding voice echoed throughout FrostClan's camp, making some cats hold their ears with their paws in pain.

"We have come to rule you all, and make you a glorious, strong clan once again!"

A large, black Tom strode into the camp, a light brown furred she-cat with gleaming amber eyes following him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Twilightstar growled angrily, stalking toward the intruders. "Who are you? What makes you think you have the right to rule this clan? My clan, if I might add!"

"Ha!" The light brown she-cat chuckled, snorting a bit as she did so. "My apologies, Twilightstar," She mewed, "But this clan belongs to us now."

Reedwhisker spoke up from a crowd of bristling cats that had begun to form behind Twilightstar. "Yeah, what makes you think two scrawny cats like you will be able to take over FrostClan?"

"Oh," the black Tom mewed, "I don't think that we will be your biggest problem. There are many more of us..."

As those words were uttered, what seemed to be a thousand or so shadows burst into the camp, and evil cackling filled the camp. The sky grew almost as dark as the night sky would, but without the stars and the moon.

The FrostClan cats screeched and screamed in terror, only a few warriors sticking beside Twilightstar to fight. But even they raced toward the dens eventually, and the leader was left alone.

"Maplefur..." Twilightstar was beginning to recognize the two cats that still stood in front of him, and he refused to budge from where he stood. "Shadowfang, please don't do this. If this is about chasing you away-"

"This has nothing to do with the fact that you banished him!" Maplefur snapped, pressing close to Shadowfang's side. "He was a rogue, and I understand that it was wrong to mate with him. I'm over that now."

Maplefur's eyes gleamed with a dangerous glow as she continued. "This is about my daughter not getting the position she deserves. She should have received that prophecy, and she should have been allowed to stay in this clan!"

"And you think I have control over who receives a prophecy or not?!" Twlightstar retorted, unsheathing his claws in rage, "And she chose to leave! Though, I would have forced her out anyways. She nearly killed Whisperwing!"

"Then she was doing her job." Shadowfang spoke now, narrowing his eyes and stepping closer to Twilightstar. "And this isn't about you having control over who received the prophecy. This is about StarClan not giving it to Nightwing. She should have received that honor, not some disfigured runt." He smirked, chuckling softly. "And now StarClan will be getting what it deserves."

Suddenly, the shadowy Tom lunged toward Twilightstar, his teeth aimed for his throat. "They will be forced to watch their beloved clan be destroyed!"

Twilightstar let out a terrified yowl, which was cut short as Shadowfang's teeth latched deep in his throat, cutting through the jugular. Blood sprayed everywhere, and for a moment all the clan stopped running around to witness what was going on.

Twilightstar fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, and he lay motionless on the ground, save for a few involuntary twitches. Mintcloud looked the most worried out of everyone.

He could never say to anyone, but Twilightstar happened to be on his last life. That was why the leader had looked older and more tired than usual. And Shadowfang knew this. That was why he had chosen this time to strike FrostClan.

Twlightstar's eyes began to glaze over, and he finally lay still.

"Victory!" Shadowfang yowled, puffing his chest out and holding his paws on Twilightstar's dead body. "FrostClan, behold your leader! He is dead, but do not fear,"

Shadowfang laughed maliciously, continuing on, "I shall serve as your new leader!"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, I'm finally back! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

While Shadowfang, Maplefur and their companions terrorized FrostClan, Whisperwing was facing off with Nightwing in the forest. Though, Nightwing seemed to have an advantage.

"Well? Are you going to fight or not?" Nightwing's taunting voice slammed into Whisperwing's ear as the former deputy hissed at her.

"I don't want to fight you!" Whisperwing pleaded, "I don't want to do you harm. You are my clanmate. Clanmates don't hurt each other!"

"Ha!" Nightwing snickered, stalking toward Whisperwing in confident strides. "That kind of attitude will be your downfall."

"Is that what Maplefur and Shadowfang taught you?" Whisperwing asked, backing up a bit as Nightwing moved forward. "_Your_ attitude will be _your_ downfall, Nightwing!"

"You little fox-heart!" Nightwing snapped, lashing her tail angrily, lunging for Whisperwing. "I'll shred you to pieces!"

Whisperwing gasped, bracing herself for the impact. Nightwing hurtled into her, sending both she-cats stumbling down onto the forest floor. Nightwing was up quicker than Whisperwing, allowing her to pin her opponent to the ground first.

"You are so dead!" Nightwing growled, her teeth inching closer to Whisperwing's throat.

"Get away from my daughter!" An angry yowl sounded behind Nightwing, and the black she-cat turned her head in surprise.

"Huh?"

Whisperwing gasped, using Nightwing's distracted state as an advantage. She shoved the she-cat off, sending Nightwing stumbling down onto the ground a few feet away.

"Spiritflight!" Whisperwing raced toward the StarClan cat that stood before her, until a hiss stopped her in her tracks. That hiss coming from Spiritflight.

"Stay away." Spiritflight warned, though tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "You have your own destiny to fulfill right now. Don't become attached to someone who is already gone from the earth."

Whisperwing was taken aback. How could Spiritflight think this way? How could her _mother_ think this way?

"Ugh..." Nightwing let out a groan, staggering back onto her paws. She must have hit her head when she stumbled and fell, though it couldn't have been that hard of a blow.

Spiritflight darted forward, shoving the she-cat back down to the ground before she could regain her senses.

"Whisperwing chooses to spare your life. You should be grateful. Take this as both a blessing, and a warning. Never return here." Spiritflight whispered harshly into Nightwing's ear, and the former deputy's eyes widened in shock.

"Now, go." Spiritflight shoved Nightwing away from her, and Nightwing scrambled away. But not before stealing a hateful glance at Whisperwing. Whisperwing swore she saw Nightwing mouth the words, "This isn't over", before she disappeared into the trees.

Whisperwing dipped her head in thanks to Spiritflight. Even though the StarClan cat wanted her to stay away, that didn't mean Whisperwing couldn't be respectful, right?

"Thanks." She murmured, her eye glittering. "Thanks, mother." She added, more quietly.

Spiritflight looked like she wanted to rush forward and embrace Whisperwing, but she restrained herself. Instead, the she-cat shrugged and turned her back, her tail flickering back and forth.

"Good luck. You have them to deal with now." Spiritflight nodded her head in the direction of FrostClan's camp. Horrified and desperate wails echoed around the area where the camp sat.

Whisperwing nodded, turning to leave and face Maplefur and Shadowfang, hopefully to win.

"I love you, mother." She murmured, and Spiritflight nodded, not meeting her daughter's gaze.

"I love you, too, my little whisper of wings."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back soon for a new one. Bye for now guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

Whisperwing gasped, her paws thudding on the frosty, chilled earth as she ran. She hadn't realized how far she'd strayed from camp. In her heart she prayed that everyone was still alright.

"STOP!" She yowled, though the cats positioned in front of her seemed to want to rip her to shreds rather than follow her orders. These weren't her clanmates! These were... Dark Forest Cats!

Four shadowy cats stood, bristling, and blocking Whisperwing's way to the camp entrance. One, a pale gray she-cat with a ragged pelt and dull blue eyes, hissed at Whisperwing, her voice oozing with anger.

"And just what do you want?" The she-cat questioned, and her companions nodded in agreement.

"I need to get to my clan!" Whisperwing mewed determinedly, earning some snickers from the Dark Forest Cats.

"Oh, is that so?" A dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes spoke up, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt as he stepped forward slightly. He looked to be younger than the she-cat, meaning that he hadn't died that long ago. "Are you sure a puny little cat like you can handle four strong, hearty cats like us?"

"Who are you anyway?" A small, black she-cat with green eyes asked, her gaze seeming to burn like fire in Whisperwing's soul.

"I'm Whisperwing, once a warrior and now a medicine cat apprentice." She spoke her title confidently, showing no fear to these cats. At this point, she couldn't afford to show fear.

"Ha!" The last cat, a thin, lean Tom with a golden pelt and stormy green eyes, laughed, his eyes glittering evilly. "Whisperwing? I think her name should be Oneeye instead!" He nudged his partner, the tabby Tom, trying to get a laugh out of him too. "Don't you think so, Clawheart?"

"Shut your trap." The Tom named Clawheart snapped, and the golden cat nodded and quieted himself immediately.

"You are so immature, Lionpelt!" The gray she-cat added, cackling loudly. "Let us show you how we deal with intruders here. This is our camp now, and we will defend it!"

The she-cat nodded to her clanmates, then to Whisperwing. "Clawheart, Blackfur. Let's run this cat out of the forest! But not before I get to feel blood and fur between my claws."

"Got it, Pebblepaw." The two cats singled out nodded in unison.

Whisperwing stared at Pebblepaw in shock. An _apprentice_ was leading this group?

"I'm older than I look." Pebblepaw smirked, her eyes stretching wide. "I've been in the Dark Forest for many moons, and I've gotten a chance to age greatly."

Whisperwing fluffed out her fur. "Well, I don't care how old you are! I'm getting in there, whether you want me to or not!"

"Oh, yeah?" Pebblepaw snorted, then lunged at Whisperwing.

Clawheart and Blackfur quickly jumped to Pebblepaw's aid, with Lionpelt standing back, his eyes wide in awe.

Whisperwing unsheathed her claws, but she knew she was at a terrible disadvantage. There was four against one, if Lionpelt decided to jump in and help. Her only chance was to outrun them and enter the camp. She needed a distraction, but what?

Suddenly, thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning flashed across the sky, startling all the cats and making them turn their heads in confusion.

"But, it wasn't stormy before!" Blackfur yowled, "It was barely even cloudy! Well, it was, but-"

_"Thank you, StarClan!"_ Whisperwing thought, looking up at the sky in thanks. This was the distraction she needed.

"Hey, get back here so we can shred you!" Clawheart snapped, his eyes shifting to Whisperwing. The FrostClan cat was racing into her camp, the four Dark Forest Cats on her heels as she ran.

"StarClan, help me!" She screeched to the sky, her one amber eye widening as she skidded to a halt in the center of camp. In the center stood Maplefur, Shadowfang, and...

"Twilightstar." Whisperwing breathed, tears filling her eyes as she gazed upon her dead leader's body.

"Ah, Whisperwing." Maplefur's mew made hatred wash over Whisperwing. "Good to see you."

The dead she-cat's claws unsheathed, and she bristled as she faced Whisperwing. "Now, let's fight this out, shall we? Time to complete your destiny. And time to fulfill my dreams."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. Check back next time for a whole new one. Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Whisperwing wasn't paying attention to Maplefur. She was too focused on Twilightstar's still body to do much of anything.

"Y-You killed h-him?!" Whisperwing mewed, flattening her ears.

Shadowfang snorted, laughing softly. "You were right, Maplefur. She is just as weak as you said." He flicked his tail. "Kill her!"

"No!" Maplefur held her tail straight up in the air, stopping the army of shadow cats behind her from coming any closer. "She's mine."

With that, she leapt at Whisperwing, yowling in rage.

"Whisperwing!" Mintcloud's screech of terror echoed across the camp, hitting Whisperwing's ears and snapping her out of her frightened state.

She was able to dodge just in time. Then, she lashed out at Maplefur's muzzle. Blood trickled down from the wounds Whisperwing had managed to inflict on Maplefur's cheek, but it wasn't the effect Whisperwing had wanted to get.

"You think that will stop me?! You coward!" Maplefur jeered, lashing out with her own shadowy claws.

Whisperwing gasped as blood spurted out from a long gash on her shoulder, her front leg threatening to buckle underneath her.

"As long as I'm alive, I will fight to kill you." Whisperwing murmured, striking out with her claws. She jumped into the air, landing on top of Maplefur and pushing her down into the earth.

Shadowfang moved to help his dead mate, but Maplefur's hiss drove him back.

"Don't come closer!" She snapped, her eyes like slits. Whisperwing was now on her back, pinning her down. Her claws dug into Maplefur's shoulders, blood shooting up around the wounds.

"Go on, then." Maplefur murmured, "Kill me."

"With pleasure. It's what you deserve, after all." Whisperwing murmured, and without hesitation her jaws sank into Maplefur's throat.

The light brown she-cat gasped, gurgling and sputtering as blood entered her windpipe, suffocating her.

_"That's it, it's over." _Whisperwing thought, glaring up at Shadowfang. He looked terrified, and so did the shadow cats behind him.

"MOTHER!" Whisperwing turned her head to find the owner of the voice, but a harsh slam in her side stopped her. She fell to the ground, rolling onto her back as another cat jumped onto her belly, pinning her down.

"Nightwing?!" Whisperwing stuttered out the name, her eye wide in shock.

"That's right." Nightwing murmured, her teeth inches from Whisperwing's throat. "But you can call me... The never-ending evil of the night."

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Check back next time for a new one. Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back, everyone! Only one more chapter after this. Enjoy chapter 19!**

* * *

Whisperwing didn't know what to do now. Feeling her enemy's teeth meet in her throat made Whisperwing do two things. Panic, and cry. She panicked for obvious reasons. But, she cried because she wouldn't be able to complete this prophecy. She was dying, she knew. Her vision was fading in and out of darkness, and kind and encouraging whispers sounded in her ears. Those whispers were StarClan cats welcoming her into their ranks.

"NO!" Mintcloud screeched in fury, launching himself across the clearing, despite his clanmates' protests and desperate attempts to stop him.

Mintcloud slammed into Nightwing's side, his teeth chomping down on her throat mercilessly. "I'll make sure to greet you in the Dark Forest." He hissed into Nightwing's ear as the life drained from her body.

The whole thing happened so fast, but it wasn't fast enough to save Whisperwing. As Mintcloud raced over to his clanmate's side, the life was already beginning to fade from her one eye.

"M-Mint-" Whisperwing struggled to form words, blood bubbling up from her neck and making her choke and gag.

Mintcloud pressed a paw on the wound, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. The whole of FrostClan peered out of their dens, watching the scene with wide eyes and flattened ears. Even the Dark Forest Cats stood frozen.

"Don't speak." Mintcloud whispered, shaking his head and putting on a shaky smile. "Y-You'll be okay... It's going to be okay..."

Whisperwing shook her head, lifting her left forepaw weakly and batting at Mintcloud's cheek gently. A small smile flickered on her face. Blood had pooled around both of the cats now, staining Mintcloud's white paws a dark red color.

"B-Bye..." Whisperwing managed to choke out the last word, her eye fluttering closed as she passed into the ranks of StarClan.

No one spoke as Whisperwing died. It was silent, until Shadowfang's low laugh cut through the quiet like sharp claws would cut through flesh.

"Well, I guess that prophecy was all for nothing. We are still here, and we will stay here until someone else manages to kick us out." Shadowfang laughed menacingly at his own words. "Ha! Like that will ever happen!"

Suddenly, a white light began to cover Whisperwing's body. It shimmered softly, covering her whole pelt and finally her entire head. Mintcloud stepped back, watching in awe as several powerful beams of light shot from Whisperwing's body. They were aimed at Shadowfang and the Dark Forest Cats.

One cat's paw got in the way of a beam of light, and the shadowy paw burned at the contact. The cat yowled in pain, jumping backward and stumbling down to the ground. His body was fading away, and in seconds the cat vanished.

"What's going on?!" Shadowfang demanded, his head swinging to the side wildly as one by one all the Dark Forest Cats began to vanish.

"Good is winning, that's what." Mintcloud murmured, "You can kill the hero, but you can't kill the hope they instill in their followers. That's what's killing you now. Our hope and faith in Whisperwing that she will be able to save us."

Shadowfang gasped, hissing as a beam of light shot toward him, aimed for his face. The light made contact, and the skin burned as it was touched. Shadowfang yowled and screeched in agony, his whole face feeling as if it were on fire. Finally, he fell to the ground and vanished completely, his body gone forever.

"It's over..." Mintcloud mumbled, gazing at Whisperwing's body with great sadness and pain in his eyes, "But at what cost?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. The finale is coming soon, so stay tuned. Bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And welcome to the final chapter of, "One Eye Sees More Than Two." I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The following moon dragged on slowly, the mood sad and mournful each day. Reedwhisker, the temporary deputy that Twilightstar had named, had taken the place of a permanent deputy and then a full leader. His clanmates had agreed with his decision, and so his new name would be known as Reedstar.

Tigerhope, Whisperwing's foster-mother, still mourned over the loss of her "daughter" everyday. This, in turn, broke the hearts of the cats around her.

Whisperwing's body had been buried a few days after the fight, even though many of the cats in FrostClan hated to watch her body be put into the earth. Nightwing's body, however, had been thrown out into the middle of the forest, where it would most likely be eaten as prey by some other animal. Reedstar had said that traitors didn't deserve proper burials.

Today, Reedstar was about to call a meeting, and hopefully raise some spirits by doing so.

"Cats of FrostClan!" The new leader yowled, jumping up onto the high rock, "Gather to hear my words!"

All of the cats slowly exited their dens. Their pelts were ragged and messy, their eyes not glowing with the same brightness that they possessed before. Whisperwing's loss and the battle had been a real drain of energy for them, and it seemed like they still needed time to fully recover. If they ever fully recovered, that is.

"We must not be mournful everyday!" Reedstar's voice carried across the clearing, reaching each of the cats' ears.

"I realize that Whisperwing's death is a terrible loss, and that she sacrificed everything to save us. But we must not be sad that she is gone! We must be happy that she is now with her mother, and all of StarClan! And that she is happy and no longer in pain."

Reedstar paused, letting his words sink in. The cats below him seemed to brighten up a little, but not much.

"Mintcloud." Reedstar called, "I want you to travel to the Moonstone and speak to StarClan. Get some advice on what this clan must do to find some sort of closure."

Mintcloud nodded, getting to his paws. They were still stained with blood, and Mintcloud hadn't bothered to wash them off. It seemed too painful.

"Yes, sir." Mintcloud dipped his head. "When should I go?"

"Now would be a good time." Reedstar replied. "And as for the rest of you," His gaze swung back down to the clan, "I need to choose a deputy at moonhigh tonight. I shall be in my den thinking it over, so please, try not to disturb me."

With that, Reedstar jumped down from the high rock and retreated to his den.

"Jayheart, take a hunting patrol out!" He called before slipping inside.

Jayheart nodded, jumping to his paws and calling out a few cats.

Meanwhile, Mintcloud prepared to go to the Moonstone. It was going to be a long journey, especially without Whisperwing by his side. She was his apprentice, and he should have taken her to the Moonstone. But she died before he could. And now, he had to travel this path alone.

* * *

It ended up taking Mintcloud a few hours to reach Mothermouth, and inside he found the Moonstone. He bent down, touching his nose to the illuminated stone, and let sleep wash over him.

_"StarClan, grant me the gift of your wisdom."_

Mintcloud woke almost instantly, and he found himself lying down in a shimmering field of grass. The grass glowed a beautiful silvery color, and the moon and stars glimmered overhead. He was definitely in StarClan's territory.

Across the way, shadows swarmed over the western side of the clearing. The Dark Forest lay over there, and Nightwing's spirit was just now beginning to enter. It seemed that it took much longer for a spirit to be accepted into the Dark Forest than it did to be accepted into StarClan.

"Serves her right." Mintcloud murmured.

"Welcome, Mintcloud." Two she-cats stood in front of the medicine cat, startling him slightly.

Mintcloud bowed his head in respect, but a tail flicking his head gently made him look up in surprise.

"There's no need to do that, Mintcloud." A soft voice mewed, "You know me."

"W-Whisperwing?" Mintcloud stammered, his throat closing up in grief.

Indeed, one of the she-cats in front of him was Whisperwing. The same light gray pelt, the same black streaks on her sides, the same amber eyes... Wait. _Eyes_?

Whisperwing had two eyes now! They shown with a brilliant amber color, a gleam of amusement and joy in their depths.

Whisperwing smiled softly, her tail swishing softly behind her. The she-cat next to her dipped her head to Mintcloud.

"I am Spiritflight." She murmured. "Whisperwing's mother. I understand you are in need of guidance?"

Mintcloud nodded, still too stunned to speak.

Spiritflight chuckled warmly, nodding. "Well, there is no real advice for a cat experiencing grief. Grief is something that every cat must go through in their lives, and everyone experiences it differently. It will pass with time."

StarClan's territory was beginning to fade from Mintcloud's vision.

"Remember, Mintcloud," Whisperwing's voice echoed in his ears, still as gentle and soft as always, "Time will smooth the stone, but it will never wear the stone away."

Before Mintcloud could respond, he woke in the cavern once more, the Moonstone now dim and dark as the sun rose. A small smile was on his face as he recognized the meaning hidden in those last words. He decided to interpret it in his own words.

"Hope in a cat's heart may weaken, but it will never really go away."

As Mintcloud exited the cavern, a few stars still remained in the sky.

"That's what you mean, isn't it, Whisperwing?" Mintcloud murmured, looking upward.

One star twinkled a little brighter in response, as if to nod in agreement.

"Thank you, Whisperwing." Mintcloud mewed, beginning to trek back to his camp. He couldn't wait to tell his clan about this. Maybe now, they could all have the closure they needed.

* * *

**And now it seems that this story has come to an end. I just want to thank every one of those supporters and readers out there that took the time to read my story and help me out with it by giving me some criticism. Thanks a lot. I hope you all continue to support me on my future works. Bye for now, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
